


My Lord

by Flower10



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower10/pseuds/Flower10
Summary: 神父x吸血鬼（改过书名，原名宠物文中关于信仰的设定都是为了剧情设定，并不代表金知元先生与作者本人的信仰价值观
Relationships: bo焕
Kudos: 6





	My Lord

“是神父大人们！神父大人们回来了！”  
半大的孩子们拥簇着一群身穿黑色神父长袍的人们走在街上，他们仰头看着神父们，目光里全是敬仰。  
“早上好啊，小鬼们。”领头的神父笑眯眯道。  
“早上好！”  
孩子们争先恐后地问好，神父的友好给了他们勇气，有人小心翼翼的问：“吸血鬼们被杀死了吗？”  
“他们还会来吗？”  
“神父大人不在的时候我有好好保护妹妹哦！”  
......  
金知元走在靠近末尾的位置，面无表情打了个哈欠。两天一夜的战争让他又累又饿，完全没有精力应付好奇心旺盛的小鬼们，只想赶紧回家。  
家里还有个小祖宗在等着他呢。  
原以为就是出门做个任务就能回来，不想却耽误了两天，那家伙一定饿坏了，说不定还会生他的气。  
想到这金知元啧了一声。他跟走在旁边的同伴说了声，悄声脱离了孩子们的包围，拐进一条胡同里，从小路回了家。

“我回来了。”金知元打开家门，语气十分陈恳而饱含歉意，“抱歉抱歉，回来晚了。”  
屋子里光线很暗，所有的窗帘都被拉得严严实实，一块又一块暗黄色的光透过厚实的窗帘投入室内，勉强勾勒出家具的一点轮廓。  
金知元眼睛在昏暗中寻找着，半晌后在最深的黑暗里对上一双暗红色的兽瞳。  
那双兽瞳里带着毫无波澜的冷意，不知盯着他看有多会了。  
“饿坏了吧？真的对不起。”金知元展颜一笑，他解开罗马领上的扣子，将它连着黑色长袍一块脱下，露出肌肉饱满线条流畅的上半身。  
兽瞳的主人一动不动，藏在黑暗里，没有任何想要靠近他的意思。  
金知元轻笑一声，不知从哪摸出把小刀。小刀在他指间转了圈，又被握着抵上另一只手的手腕。  
他干脆利落在自己腕子上划了一道，顿时鲜红的血液争先恐后涌出来，因地心引力滑过手指，又从指间滴落。  
暗红色的兽眸闪了闪，终于变了位置。安静的空气中响起小小的，吞咽口水的声音。  
“不过来吗，bbuyo？”金知元将小刀送到嘴边，伸出舌头舔去刀刃上的血，他低头看了眼滴在地上的血点，又对上那双眸子，“再流一会，你就没得吃了。”  
这个高傲的家伙就是再饿，都不会屈尊去舔地板上的血液。而人流血过多会死，所以金知元有意控制自己的失血量，多一滴都不会给他。

链条被拖动的金属声哗啦哗啦的响起，金振焕的身影慢慢从黑暗中显现，走向金知元。  
他的头发是粉色的，如同蔷薇一般的颜色；皮肤很白，在这样昏暗的环境下都给人白到发光的感觉。他赤着脚，身上仅有一件宽松的白衬衣，还不好好扣扣子，领口和仅遮住腿根 的衣摆都大开着。  
他细而长的颈子上戴着个金属项圈，项圈在后颈垂下长长的链子，连接着黑暗中的某个地方。  
金振焕在金知元面前站定，面无表情着他。身高差让他不得不微微仰着脸，这个角度让他看起来十分温顺。  
神父眼睛眯成两道小细缝，咧开嘴笑出一排大白牙。  
吸血鬼神色不变，他低下头，伸手捧住金知元流血不止的那只手，送到嘴边。  
他伸出舌头，舔上快要从指尖低落的血滴，舌尖一路向上，舔去蜿蜒爬在手臂上的血迹。  
金知元低眸看着他，被舔过的手指微微抽搐。  
吸血鬼已经舔上了伤口，两颗犬牙兀的伸长，紧紧插入被神父自己划破的血肉中。  
空气中传出略微有点急切的吮吸声与吞咽声。金知元看着吸血鬼毛茸茸的粉色脑袋，用一只手盖上去，五指插入发间，温柔地揉着。  
粉色脑袋动了动，最终还是没把那只手甩开。

“好了。”  
金知元手离开他脑袋，一根手指横插入他嘴中，将他嵌在自己手里的犬牙挑了出来，又捏住他腮帮拉远。  
金振焕被迫大张着嘴离开食物，手腕伤口和犬牙间还连着一道血丝，越拉越长后从中间断开。  
“唔——”金振焕用手抓住金知元捏在他腮帮上的大手，伸舌舔去挂在嘴角的血迹，淡淡道，“这只是一天的量。”  
而他被饿了两天。  
“会把你喂饱的。”金知元松开他，转身去茶几上翻出绷带缠好伤口。然后取下戴在脖子上的十字架挂坠，将它合在掌心，闭眼祈祷。

身后传来一声轻笑，带着讽刺。  
吸血鬼将自己摔进沙发里，看着赤着上身的神父祈祷。  
神父背对着吸血鬼，正好能让看他看到背部上的纹身，两个，一个环绕着肩膀，一个印在背部正中心，都是关于他敬爱的主的。

可身为主忠实的仆人，却悄悄在家里养了一只吸血鬼，撒旦的子民。  
这不好笑吗？

祈祷很快做完了，金知元爱惜的将手里的十字架放进首饰盒，向金振焕走来。  
“不要吗？”他戏谑道。  
“要啊。”金振焕懒撒回答，“我很饿。”  
神父靠近睡着吸血鬼的那条沙发，抓住吸血鬼一只苍白纤细的脚踝拉开，一条腿跪上他大开的腿间。  
金振焕勾起嘴角，任他摆弄。  
他被往下拉了点，直到大开的腿根正好抵上金知元胯部。神父用空闲的那只手拉开了自己黑色长裤的拉链。  
“要帮你舔硬吗？”金振焕问，语气却完全没有想要帮他的意思。  
“不需要。”金知元圈在他脚踝上的手指在皮肤上暧昧得摩挲着，“不知道吗，这家伙只要看到你就会硬。”  
他揉了把下身抬起头的性器，隔着衬衣握上吸血鬼的腰身，挺身干入他体内。  
金振焕无声地张了张嘴，腰腹猛地向上拱起。  
他双手在沙发上抓着，过于锋利的指甲磨过沙发，发出布料被撕裂的声音。  
下一秒他的双手被金知元抓住了困在胸前，金知元笑着发出抱怨：“饶了我那点微薄的薪水吧，真是。”  
这已经是他换的第3个沙发了，之前两张全都是被金振焕抓坏的。  
即使是被神父封印了异能的吸血鬼，力量也要比常人大很多，可怜的沙发到最后总是皮开肉绽，直接宣告报废，毫无挽救的可能。

金振焕冷笑一声，“难道不是担心窝藏吸血鬼的事因此暴露吗，神父大人？”  
金知元闻言抬起眼，躺在他身下、后穴紧咬着他的肉棒的吸血鬼神色冷淡，只能从浅浅拖在眼尾的那点嫣红看出来他正情动。  
金知元便也哼笑一声，挺腰重重撞进最深的地方：“啊，确实，被发现了我会很困扰的，我还不想你死呢。”  
金振焕被干的眼神迷离，又被这话拉回神志，他抿了抿嘴，垂下眼掩去其中的神色。  
两人谁都没有再开口，专注沉浸于性事。

金知元扒开金振焕的白衬衣，俯下身埋在那节挂着项圈的颈子间，从耳后一路舔咬到胸口，反复舔着烙印在吸血鬼右边锁骨下的一个小十字架。  
那是他设下的封印，封锁着吸血鬼的异能。多亏了这个封印，神父大人才能驯服这只冰冷高傲的吸血鬼，把他当宠物养在家里。  
“啊。”金振焕突然叫了声，双手抵到金知元胸口推他。  
“被烫到了？”金知元问，上身顺势抬起来了一点。  
金振焕蹙起眉头：“嗯。”  
他白嫩嫩的胸口已然有了块被灼烧过的可怖伤口，且正向外不断扩张，直到金知元直起身远离开才停止。  
金知元身上的纹身都蕴含着神力，虽然说这点微乎及微的神力伤不到全盛时期的吸血鬼，但现在金振焕异能被封，哪怕只碰到一点，都会被灼伤。  
所以他们没法拥抱，即使是在最情难自禁的时候，都要注意保持距离。  
每当这时金知元都会真心后悔一秒钟，当初为什么就让纹身整个的环绕在肩膀上了？搞得他都不能好好抱抱他的小宠物，很多姿势也不能用，啧。  
但很快那点后悔就会烟消云散，因为金振焕情到浓时总会忘记这点，伸出手想要抱他，被纹身烫到指尖后会呜咽地缩回手，把灼伤的指尖捧在胸前，泪眼汪汪地看着他——这副小可怜的样子总是让恶劣的神父更加兴奋。

但这次金知元还真不是故意的，他一脸抱歉道：“对不起，太沉浸于你了。”  
“比起道歉还是快点喂饱我吧，这是唯一才能让伤口长好的办法。”金振焕毫不领情，说完后微微仰起上身，伸长了脖子主动献上嘴唇。

吸血鬼这种生物是世界上最渴望、最崇拜生命的种族，他们是不死的种族，却又被有限却鲜活的生命符号深深吸引着，以此为食。  
比如人类的血液，但不仅是血液，男人的精液与女人的乳汁同样具有生命符号的意义，也在吸血鬼的进食名单中。  
所以金振焕虽然也享受着和神父的性爱，但最主要的目的还是进食。

他一改刚才懒懒散散的态度，一边吻着金知元，一边推着他坐起身。他拉过金知元的手一起搭在自己腰侧，自己跨坐在他身上，主动扭腰吞吐起硬挺的肉棒。  
他小声叫着，声线低沉婉转，带着情欲的音节顺着金知元耳道爬进去，带来直击心底的痒意。  
金知元咬住牙根，只觉得自己的性器越发肿大，涨到发疼。还好金振焕的后穴紧紧吸住了它，拽着它深深浅浅的吮吸。  
神父面带隐忍的闭上眼，弯了点腰小心翼翼只将头部埋入吸血鬼怀中。  
“爽吗？”金振焕喘息着问，他抱住怀中那颗毛绒绒的脑袋，十指插入发间温柔的梳理着纠缠在一起的卷毛。  
“爽死了。”金知元笑道。  
都说吸血鬼是最好的性伴侣，他们无论男女都懂得如何取悦床伴。说来也讽刺，来自地狱的生物，在床上却能把人带入美好的天堂。  
但对于早已发誓将身心交给上帝的神父来说，也许那里便是地狱吧。

身处地狱却甘之如饴的神父很快便低吼着射了精。  
吸血鬼闭上眼，精致的脸上浮现出满足神色，胸口的烧伤以肉眼可见的速度愈合了。

金知元欣赏了半天，出声问：“还要吗，嗯？”  
同时用两只手指夹住了金振焕一只乳尖玩弄。  
金振焕睁开眼，他看着笑眯眯的金知元，放出舌尖舔了舔下唇。  
“要。”他说，露出恶魔的微笑。  
于是他被金知元翻了个身，面朝下压进沙发里，金知元拉起他项圈后的金属链子，逼迫他像小母猫一样四肢着地，屁股和头却不得不高高抬起。  
他的背脊弯成一个诱人的弧度，金知元目光沉沉游走在上面，另一只手掐住一边臀瓣，再次攻入他体内，大开大合的操弄起来。  
“啊……”

可能是因为不分日夜都拉得严严实实的窗帘，又或者是因为总是出现在神父手腕上的纱布，金知元家里养着只吸血鬼的事情还是被发现了，愤怒的人们拿着武器，跟着其他神父们逼上门来。  
金振焕藏在窗帘之后，稍微掀开了一条缝，冷漠的看着楼下密密麻麻的人群。  
而金知元坐在沙发里，暴躁将卷毛揉成了乱糟糟的鸡窝。  
他从手中抬起头，盯着窗边的吸血鬼看了会，突然说：“不要伤害他们，底下的人，他们都没法伤害你，所以不要伤害他们。”  
吸血鬼侧过脸，从眼尾看着他。  
金知元笑了下，他摁住挂在脖子上的十字架吊坠，低声吟唱。  
金振焕只觉得右边锁骨上的烙印越来越烫，接着有什么东西破开了，力量从缺口涌向四肢百骸。  
他抬起双手，看到红色的魔法电流一样在指尖窜动，力量终于完完全全回归到体内。金振焕又抬起头看他。  
“快走吧。”神父靠在沙发里，笑嘻嘻地冲他挥手，“bye~”  
“你呢？”  
“我？”金知元挑了挑眉，“认错，领罚，然后继续做神父，杀吸血鬼。我很厉害的，他们舍不得杀我，放心吧。”  
这话换来吸血鬼一声冷笑，他徒手捏碎了脖子上的颈圈，大步向这边走来：“说谎。”  
“金知元，与其被他们杀死，不如死在我手上吧。”白净小手捏住金知元的脖子，毫不费力的将他提到空中。  
“呃……也……不错……”神父抓住吸血鬼掐在他脖子上那只冰凉的手，脸上依旧带着笑意，“挺......浪漫——”

“笨蛋。”金振焕评价。  
他猛地一甩手，将金知元砸向窗户。  
神父狼狈的摔进窗帘里，砸碎了窗户，又裹在窗帘里与玻璃碎片一齐冲出窗外。  
金振焕身后长出一对黑色的蝙蝠翅膀，带着他从大开的窗户中飞出去，他伸手掏出窗帘里的金知元，在众目睽睽下拎着人飞走了。

“这是什么意思，嘶——”神父大人扶着被扭到的腰，“立场颠倒，现在我成了禁脔？你要给我初拥吗？”  
吸血鬼矜持的露出个嫌弃的神色：“我不想要你这样槽心的孩子。”  
他上上下下的打量扶着腰喊疼的人，又说道：“粮仓。”  
金知元在赤裸裸的扫视中扭扭捏捏护住胸：“什、什么？”  
“你的体液味道不错。”金振焕说，“勉强可以做我的粮仓。”  
他走到金知元面前，勾了下他的下巴：“忘记你原本的主吧，从今天开始，我才是你至高无上的主。”


End file.
